Emergency services and rescue services are organizations that ensure public safety and health by addressing different emergencies that arise. Delays in providing emergency details to responders can have severe consequences.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.